Trailed and Taken
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: At 3 years old, Blake Vercetti thought she was being picked up from daycare by her aunt and taken to a new home after hearing that her father's restaurant was burn down. Now at 5 years old, Blake was in the state of shock as Dave Norton explained to her that she was kidnapped two years ago by Macey. (Co written with xXBalorBabeXx!)


**_A/N: Hello, Grand Theft Auto Lovers! It's me, GirlGoneGamer and I'm back with a new story that I've thought of overnight. Over the past week, me and my bestie xXBalorBabeXx were making new GTA Vice City stories, involving her OC Maria Vercetti and my OC from GTA V, Carter Grant who happen to be a loving couple after when a bank robber job gone wrong. So, I've decided to create a story where they had Blake as their daughter in this story, instead of the crazy red haired woman, Macey Rose. _**

**_Anyway, I don't own Grand Theft Auto Vice City and V! Rockstar Games owns it! I own my OC and xXBalorBabeXx owns her own! So, for now enjoy this new story!_**

* * *

_**July 6th, 1994...**_

_3 year old Blake Vercetti was staring up at the ceiling of the daycare classroom. She couldn't rest her tired eyes as it was 15 minutes into nap time and she was still worried about what happened earlier with her mother, Maria and her father, Carter._

_She remembered waking up, climbing down the grand stairs, and seeing Vice City police talking to her parents, as her father was saying every curse word while her mother was calming him down after hearing the news that her father's restaurant was burned down due to arson._

_The youngest Vercetti's teal blue eyes were getting heavy as she was laying down on her sleeping mat, holding her pink bunny rabbit plush which she called Bun-Bun with a warm blanket covering her._

_She finally closed her eyes, hoping that she can see her father in a better mood after when her mother picks her up later, like she promised._

_"Blake… Blake. It's time to get up." _

_The voice of her toddler teacher, Dakota was heard as Blake slowly opened her eyes before rubbing them._

_"Is Mommy here?" Blake asked after yawning._

_"Hey there, Blakie."_

_Blake raised her body upright as she turned around to see a red haired woman with brown eyes, as she had her small purple backpack in her left hand._

_The 3 year old looked confused as she stood up from her mat, before walking towards the red haired woman._

_"Who are you?" Blake asked._

_"I'm your Auntie Macey… Your Mommy told me to look after you." Macey responded as she got down on one knee, before Dakota handed the red haired woman Blake's sensitive skin toddler wipes to clean off her face. "So, you're coming with me, kiddo." She explained after wiping off Blake's face._

_Blake nodded slowly, before Macey lighty grabbed her small hand and left the toddler classroom, leaving behind her blanket and pink bunny rabbit plush on her mat._

_Putting Blake in her teal and grey booster seat into the backseat of her cherry red Comet, Macey was in a hurry as she was having a hard time buckling the 3 year old, before she finally did until she drove away from the daycare._

_"Are you taking me to my Mommy?" Blake asked as she turned to her left to look back at the red haired woman._

_"Actually, she wants me to take you with me. Somewhere safe and away from Vice City." Macey explained as she kept her eyes on the road as she can hear police sirens from a distance._

_"Somewhere safe? Where?" Blake asked once more as her shoulder length light brown hair was flying in the wind._

_"It's called Ludendorff, sweetie. It snows there everyday." Macey answered._

_"Snow? I never seen snow before!" Blake responded as she was excited to hear that._

_"Oh don't worry, you will be having lots of fun there, kiddo." Macey responded, before Blake turned her head to her right while looking at the blue shimmering ocean water of Washington Beach._

_But this time, things were going to be different by heading to a different place._

_Blake didn't know what was going on, but she was sure that she was safe with the red haired woman who appears to be her aunt while they were heading towards Escobar International Airport..._

* * *

**Present Time, May 5th, 1996…**

Blake was sitting on top of the slide as she was humming a song that she knew by heart while looking up at the grey skies of Ludendorff, North Yankton.

The chilly wind of the Luddendorff rushed passed the 5 year old as it went through her long light brown hair while she wore warm clothes, knowing that she can't allow to catch a cold in this weather.

"Blakie!"

Blake's eyes widen as she looked down at the bottom of the slide to see her best friends, Jade Knight and Mason Young.

She smiled brightly as she slid down the slide, before meeting them.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Blake asked after rubbing the cold melting snow off of her behind.

"Mason's mommy gave him something. Show her, Mason." Jade responded, before Mason pulled out a 20 dollar bill from his back pocket.

"No way!" Blake exclaimed in shock as she remembered her money counting skills from learning about it a few months back.

"Yeah. And I was thinking about spending it now." Mason explained, before putting it back into his pocket.

"Now? But we just had grilled cheese for lunch." Blake responded, as she was confused.

"No, not for lunch, Blakie. Follow me." Mason replied, before ran off as Jade and Blake followed him away from the Ludendorff Elementary School playground, until they reached the metal gate. "We're going shopping!" He responded, as he pointed to the small convenience store that is across the street from the school.

"But we can't leave. We'll be in big trouble. And we'll be in detention or even worse." Blake rejected, as she removed her hand from the metal fence.

"We'll be alright, Blake. As long as we make it back before our teacher notices. And besides, she's not looking at us." Jade explained as the three were looking back at their teacher who is occupied with her phone.

"I guess you're right." Blake stated, before she fixed her red scarf that was covering her mouth. "We'll be leaving the playground as ninjas!" She responded, as Mason and Jade did the same thing with their scarves before the three walked towards the locked gate.

"Ready?" Mason asked, before lifting up the lock and the three ran towards the street as they waited for an empty road. "Go!" He announced, before they managed to quickly run across the street without slipping on the icy road with their snow boots.

When they made it across, the three pulled onto one of the doors of the convenience store before Jade held the door open as Mason and Blake ran.

"We did it!" Mason responded.

"Yeah, we did." Blake repiled, before Jade closed the door behind her.

As soon as they were looking around the convenience store, the owner was looking down at them before they ran off in the store.

While looking back at the camera recordings of the inside of the store, the owner can see Mason pushing a nearby box to the slushie machine as Jade opening a bag of sour cream & onion chips, and Blake grabbed a few bars of chocolate.

As they made it to the front of the store, Mason was still drinking out of his strawberry slushie before placing his 20 dollar bill on the counter along with Blake placing the bars of chocolate.

"Excuse me, but where are your parents?" The owner asked after noticing that there were no cars parked in front of the stop or near the gas pumps.

"They're outside." Mason lied.

"I don't see no one, kiddo." The owner responded, as she was looking down at them while the 5 years were started to get worried. "How did you three get here?" She asked.

"We walled here." Jade responded.

"It's clear that you three walked here, but did you know that little kids like you are supposed to be in school? And did you know that you three are in trouble for cutting school?" The owner explained as the three kids were shocked in fear.

"What?! No way!" Mason exclaimed in shock.

"No fair." Jade responded.

"We just wanna have fun." Blake responded as she was looking down at the floor, before the owner locked the front doors, knowing that they were busted.

* * *

At a nearby police station, the three were treated like criminals as they were locked up in a holding cell for cutting school.

"I'm scared. What if we really go to jail?" Jade asked as she was starting to get worried.

"Jadey, calm down, okay. I'm not scared. Our teacher told us to never be scared no matter what we face." Blake explained, as she had her right hand on Jade's shoulder.

"Yeah. We did something brave. We escape school to have fun without adults." Mason responded.

"We did. So, let's all be brave until out parents and even my Auntie Macey comes to get us out." Blake replied as she stood up on top of the holding cell's bed, until an officer with blonde hair came, unlocking the cell's door.

"Mason Young. Jade Knight. You two are free to go. Your parents have arrived." The officer explained, before the two left the holding cell as Blake climbed down.

"What about me? Where's my Aunt Macey?" Blake asked.

"She's coming. Just wait in there." The officer answered before locking the cell's door and left Blake alone after he left.

Hours has passed after Blake was fed a kids meal from Burger Shot and fell asleep on the bed as she still waiting for Macey to come get her, until the holding cell door's open.

"Who are you?" Blake asked after opening her eyes to see an older man who had an FIB badge.

"My name is Dave Norton, kiddo. Do you mind coming along with me?" He responded, before Blake nodded as she stood up from the bed.

"Is my auntie coming?" Blake asked as she looked up at him, but Dave didn't answered before he lead her into an interrogation room.

"Have a seat." Dave responded after closing the door behind him.

Blake managed to climb into the seat as she removed her scarf and purple winter beanie hat off of her, before placing it onto the table.

"Blake, I am here because of what happened earlier and something else, kiddo. Do you mind answering a few questions?" Dave asked, before Blake nodded. "Okay, what is your name? Can you tell me your full name?" He asked.

"Uh… Blake. Blake… I don't know." Blake responded after she tried to remember her full name.

"How old are you?" Dave asked after writing it down.

"I'm this many." Blake responded as she showed five fingers, indicating she was five years old.

"Alright, Blake, last question. When and where was the last time you've seen your aunt?" Dave asked.

"She dropped me off at school this morning. Why? What's going on? Is she okay?" Blake asked as she started to get worried.

"Blake, there something I need to tell you. The woman you thought was your aunt. Is not actually your aunt. She was your kidnapper." Dave explained as Blake's teal blue eyes widen in shock.

She didn't know how to handle this, but for now she was in complete shock...


End file.
